The present embodiments relate to generating anatomically specific movie driven medical image review. Images and data captured by medical imaging devices for medical image review may be collected, organized, manipulated, and output in data formats such as multi-dimensional renderings or static images. One example of multi-dimensional renderings is a 3D model rendered as a movie (e.g., a short video sequence lasting less than one minute) from digital medical image scan data. Movie sequences provide an opportunity to present medical image data focusing on specific areas of anatomic interest and enhance desired views providing detail and context that is not readily apparent in scan data and/or cannot be achieved through static images alone. Movie driven generation of anatomically specific output data may include both image processing techniques and movie generation and editing techniques to provide a visualization of scan results that are easily understood by patients while also providing detailed imagery aiding in review, examination, and diagnosis by medical professionals.
Conventionally, medical image review is conducted through editing workstations and operated by a technician or medical professional. The operator generates the desired anatomical views of the medical image scan by manually selecting the proper field of view and resolution on the region of interest of the patient by viewing and selecting anatomical regions of the medical image scan in graphical user interfaces of the editing workstation. In some conventional systems, the operator inputs individual instructions for rotation, zoom, pan, scrolling, clipping and masking via a graphical user interface, manually editing individual frames of the images, and manually providing individual instructions associated with sets of images. Other viewing parameters such as volume rendering, window level, surface color and opacity are interactively selected by the user as individual parameters or groups of parameters to highlight relevant structures and disease characteristics within the images. This examination practice is time intensive for the operator, requiring specialized training and experience based on medical imaging knowledge, for analysis. Alternatively, some conventional workstation systems provide a manual movie generation option to allow for trained technicians to pre-generate a movie sequence, which are then subsequently analyzed by medical experts.